POV of Schizophrenia
by M2 and Chris
Summary: Chris Atola's POV of M2's Schizophrenia. Co-written. AU-ish
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for myself (aka Chris Atola). Loren (aka M2) owns himself as well as the original version of this story.  
  
Author's note: This is an authorised POV story of M2's Schizophrenia. My darling brother is actually a fairly good writer, and he really surprised me with the original version of the story. Chris, my character, plays a rather minor role, compared to Loren and Mewtwo...  
  
However, this is also a sort-of crossover with my Dimensions, since Chris just got back home a couple of months prior. Her brother's name is different here, but aside from that, the only difference is, she never sent a note home, so her brother, Loren, doesn't know where Chris was when she was gone. That information plays a part in the story as well.  
  
Anyway, don't go giving me ALL the credit for this fic: half of it (or just a bit more) goes to M2.  
  
By the way, M2 and I are writing slightly different versions - or dimensions - of the same story, so they don't tie in THAT completely.  
  
POV of Schizophrenia by Chris Atola and M2  
  
Chapter One  
  
Two months after I'd returned from my dimension-hopping experience, I, Chris Atola, was happily enjoying the fact that I was home with my family, not having to worry about anything. Well, except the three other people in my head...  
  
Just after midday, I heard a car stop on the drive for a few seconds, then speed away. This wasn't entirely unusual, as many of the locals drove on the road passing the house, and many of them did so at high speeds. Thinking it was just the mailman, I ignored it.  
  
The next morning I was up bright and early at seven o'clock and headed downstairs. Three hours later, I headed back upstairs to try - try being the keyword here - to wake my beloved brother, Loren.  
  
Knowing perfectly well that the first few words I said would fall on deaf ears, I said, "Come on, Loren-kins, GET UP!"  
  
Loren made an incomprehensible sound.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No." Loren rolled over, pulled the blanket closer and showed every intention of going back to sleep.  
  
"Come on, get up. It's already ten o'clock!" I tried to pull Loren out of bed, but he was (and still is) a lot taller and stronger than I, so after a few minutes of trying, I gave up and went downstairs.  
  
When I reached the kitchen I saw Mum was now awake, and getting herself a bowl of müesli. She sat down at the table, and I followed suit. "Morning, Mum. 'Kins won't get up, want to try?"  
  
"Not really, no."  
  
"Thought not. Honestly, what happened to the little boy who was up at the crack of dawn, especially at Christmas?"  
  
"He grew up..."  
  
After a while, Mum asked me how my weaving was going, and after a while the subject of my application for the local vocational college came up. We continued on that path for the next three-or-so hours.  
  
At ten to one, Loren finally saw fit to drag himself out of bed, and his arrival was heralded by the sound of his loud stomping on the stairs. After a minute he was in the kitchen, and the first thing he did was head for the coffee pot, after which he sat down at the table, flavoured his coffee and took a sip.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, coffeeee..."  
  
"Coffee addict," was my typical reply to _that_ particular phrase.  
  
"Caffeine."  
  
"Whatever." This was a typical conversation between my darling brother and I. I couldn't care less what the stuff was, I only drink it three or so times a month, and on special occasions.  
  
After breakfast, Loren left his dishes in the sink and headed for the bathroom, and I heard the water running and a muffled "Hmm..." When the water stopped, I could have sworn I heard something sounding remotely like "Eep!", but I might have been hearing things, followed by the water running again.  
  
When Loren finally exited the bathroom, I tried to act as if I hadn't heard anything. Loren headed out of the kitchen and toward the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight, I heard him run up the stairs.  
  
A couple of times during the day, I heard Mum ask Loren why he was wearing sunglasses, and he claimed to just be heading out. I didn't believe him, though. Something was off.  
  
The next morning, I tried, again, and unsuccessfully to wake Loren. He didn't get up until the usual one o'clock in the afternoon. I heard him say something along the lines of "AAARGH!!!" and something hit the floor. I wondered what was going on, but decided against going to see.  
  
Later that day, I heard him trying to convince Mum and Dad to let him go to the country with Tom, his best friend since kindergarten. Somehow, he managed it, even on such short notice. About an hour later, I stood with my parents on the platform of the local bus station to see Loren off. As the bus left, I saw Loren wave at us.  
  
I was now positive something was up. First his strange behaviour yesterday and earlier today, then this. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
Care to review? 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: If you want to see a disclaimer, read chapter one. I'm onlu going to say, that LT, Dim and Guardian-Chris are mine. (Chris Atola)  
  
Author's note: I suggest you read at least the first five chapters of Dimensions (by the aforementioned Chris Atola) to know what I'm on about.  
  
These ' ' are me thinking (or talking, or whichever you prefer), these { } are Guardian-Chris talking to me, these ( ) are Dim talking, and these [ ] are LT talking. Double brackets are an interjection.  
  
POV of Schizophrenia  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The next day, I kept wondering why Loren was acting so strangely. My parents hadn't noticed anything, thank Heaven, since they'd probably confront him about it.  
  
Suddenly, I realised. Loren was acting a bit like I had when I'd finally got home from my dimension-hopping experience. He tried to hide it, but it was rather obvious to me, now that I'd thought of it: he must be in something resembling my situation. Come to think of it, he looked a bit different, too. I thought I'd seen his eyes for a moment under those sunglasses, and they'd been purple. I'd waved it aside as a trick of the light when I saw it, but now I wasn't so sure.  
  
'I don't know _who_ he has riding around in his head, though.'  
  
(I think I do,) Distant Storm ((or Dim to her friends)) told me.  
  
'Who?'  
  
(Didn't you catch him watching Mewtwo Strikes Back the other day? And didn't his eyes look the same as Mewtwo's?)  
  
'Come to think of it, yeah.' I paused to think for a bit, then exclaimed, 'He has MEWTWO riding around in his head?!'  
  
{I think you have it worse, little sister. You have the _three of us_ in YOUR head!} Guardian-Chris reminded me.  
  
'You have a point. Do you think I should call him?'  
  
[Why not.] LongTail's answer carried a hint of a shrug.  
  
So I picked up the phone and dialed home in Helsinki. The phone rang for a good few minutes, but Loren didn't answer.  
  
'He's not home!' I was _really_ starting to get worried now!  
  
(Calm down, Chris, maybe he's just gone to the shop, or something...?)  
  
'...Maybe...' But my mental voice was doubtful.  
  
[Try calling him this evening,] LT suggested.  
  
'Okay...' So I waited until evening, and called again. This time, Loren picked up.  
  
"Atola."  
  
"Hey, kins. For one thing, I'm checking up on you. For another thing... Where the H*LL were you today! You had me worried to death! No, don't answer that, let me talk. Listen, I know for a fact that you're acting strange. And I think I know the situation you're in. It's a long story, but I've got three other people in my head - and no, I'm not mad as a hatter! Now either you own up, or I come there and GET you to!"  
  
"...Alright, but not over the phone."  
  
"Fine. E-mail, or do I come there?"  
  
"Come here. You won't believe me until you see it."  
  
"Fine." I put the phone down in its cradle and told my parents I was going to Helsinki for a day or two. I was sixteen, so my parents were pretty quick to let me go.  
  
So, in an hour, I was sitting on the bus on my way to town, and spent the three-hour trip chatting with the girls.  
  
Three and a half hours later, I was on the doorstep of the house, digging my keys out. When I opened the door, I was met by, not the face I was expecting, but the face of a felinoid with light purple fur.  
  
"So? You think THAT's strange? Watch this." I closed the door behind me, and asked Dim and LT, 'Either of you want to do the honours?' Dim volunteered, and I felt her taking over.  
  
I sat in the backseat of the body Dim, LT, Guardian-Chris and I shared, and watched as Loren jumped back at he sight of his older sister changing into an overgrown housecat.  
  
"When did THIS start?!" Loren exclaimed.  
  
I regained control and answered, "You know I was missing for that year? Well, it's part of the long story." I took my shoes off and headed to the living room. I sat down on the sofa and started telling Loren of my year as a dimension-hopper. I told him everything, every single detail. When I was finished, he had an expression of complete shock on his face.  
  
Please REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: If you want to see a disclaimer, read chapter one.  
  
Author's note: I suggest you read at least the first five chapters of Dimensions to know what I'm on about.  
  
These ' ' are me thinking (or talking, or whichever you prefer), these { } are Guardian-Chris talking to me, these ( ) are Dim talking, and these [ ] are LT talking. Double brackets are an interjection. These ~ ~ are Loren/Mewtwo speaking telepathically.  
  
This chapter, just like the last two, was a sort of co-effort between M2 and I.  
  
POV of Schizophrenia  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"So, now you've heard my story, what've you been up to? Where have you been the last few days?"  
  
"Well, it's a long story, and I don't feel like telling it, so how about this?"  
  
Suddenly the memories of his emprise filled my mind, making me lean back a bit in surprise of the fact that a) he could send things telepathically, and b) he had actually done all that.  
  
"Wasn't that a bit violent?" I asked Loren.  
  
"It was a matter of life and death..." I wasn't sure whether that was Loren speaking, or Mewtwo speaking through him.  
  
"Yeah, I s'pose..." But despite my words, my expression was a bit doubtful.  
  
"Well, at least I didn't kill anyone!" Loren protested.  
  
"Okay, you've got me there."  
  
"So, who've you got in your head?" Loren asked me.  
  
'Want to introduce yourselves?' I asked the girls. Receiving positive answers from all three, I sat back. Dim took over and shifted my body into her physical form. She looped her overly long tail around Loren's wrist and spoke.  
  
"My name is Distant Storm to- Sivao, you may call me Dim. Like Chris, I'm sixteen years old, and as Chris told you, I'm a Sivaoan."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Dim shifted to the back of my head and LT moved forward. My body shifted again, this time taking on dark grey, almost blue fur, and she mimicked Dim's grasp of Loren's wrist.  
  
"My name is LongTail to- Sivao, or LT. I'm thirty-six years old, and I, too, am a Sivaoan."  
  
"H'lo."  
  
It was now Guardian-Chris's turn. She shifted in, and without further ado, grabbed Loren's hand.  
  
"Have we met before?" Loren asked.  
  
"No. My name's something you already know. My name is Christina Amanda Maria Atola. I'm also thirty-six years old, and I was a time- guardian once." She moved to the back of my mind, and I shifted back into control.  
  
"So you are you from another dimension?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I guess it's my turn then." He shifted into Mewtwo's form. ~I am Mewtwo. I was cloned from Mew, the world's most powerful Pokémon, four years ago. The DNA structure was manipulated, making me even more powerful than the original. I am the most powerful psychic in existence.~  
  
"{So, what are you capable of?}" This was Guardian-Chris speaking through me.  
  
Now back in Loren's form, he grinned and answered; "Telepathy, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, levitation, mind control, memory erasure, weather control, regeneration, generating illusions and teleportation, all in addition to almost every Pokémon attack known to man."  
  
"(So that's... quite a lot, eh?)" Dim asked through me.  
  
"It certainly is. Oh, I just remembered." And my mind was filled with more information.  
  
"You're going to go MAD if you don't use Mewtwo's abilities?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yup," Loren said cheerfully.  
  
We girls all chorused an exasperated sigh.  
  
After a few minutes, Dim struck up a private conversationg with me. (Don't you think that's a little too much for him?)  
  
[It's not as if he has much of a choice,] LT pointed out.  
  
"What about this dimensional stone you got when you were kidnapped?" I asked.  
  
Loren produced a slightly rounded blue stone. "This? How about we try it out? Any particular place you want to go, or shall we just hop randomly?"  
  
"How 'bout Pokémon? I'd like to try my hand at training..." I suggested. Loren nodded his assent and tossed the stone on the floor. A portal opened.  
  
"Hang on, I'd like to get something from upstairs before we go anywhere." Loren nodded and I dashed upstairs. I picked up my backpack and headed for my cupboard. I pulled out some clothes, then headed for my desk. I opened a drawer and picked up a sketchbook and some drawing equipment. Heading for the door, I retrieved my mobile phone charger and a torch. I put them in my backpack and headed back downstairs. "Ready."  
  
"Hop in," Loren said. He took to the air and went through head first. I followed in a slightly more controlled fashion.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
At the other end, I landed on my feet. Loren was standing on air, waiting for me.  
  
"I'll fly up and check the surroundings, find out where we are," Loren announced and flew straight up. After a moment he came back down. " ' We're on the road to Viridian City...' "  
  
I laughed a bit as I recognised familiar lyrics, then asked, "From what side?"  
  
"Viridian City is due east from here. So that means we're on the west side. We have a choice. Either to go east to Viridian City and south to Pallet Town to Prof. Oak's to get you a trainer's license, unless of course you want to start training illegally, or we can go north through Victory Road to Indigo Plateau."  
  
"(What's Indigo Plateau?)" Dim asked through me.  
  
Moments later Dim moved back in my head as she sorted through the information she'd been given.  
  
"(It's pretty obvious we'd better go to Pallet to get that license.)"  
  
"Well you've got the game, you know where to go, I've got some matterss to attend to," Loren announced. He started walking away.  
  
"What matters?" I asked. Loren turned his head halfway around with his back toward me.  
  
"To pay a visit to some old aquaintances," Loren's lips said, but it was obviously Mewtwo speaking. He then took off and flew out of sight.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
[Where do you think he went?] LT asked.  
  
(Who knows...) Dim answered.  
  
I set off walking toward Viridian, and arrived in only a couple of minutes. I turned south and headed for Pallet. I was half afraid of running into wild Pokémon, but luck was with me and I had a clear path all the way.  
  
The first thing I did when I reached Pallet was march over to Prof. Oak's lab. I knocked on the door. After a moment an older man, whom I identified as Prof. Oak answered the door. "How can I help you?"  
  
"I'd like to get a trainer's license."  
  
"Shouldn't you have one by now?" Prof. Oak seemed surprised at my age.  
  
"Let's just say I've been living under a rock."  
  
"I'll need to see some identification..." Professor Oak trailed of and looked at me expectantly.  
  
I pulled out my wallet and showed him my Finnish identity card.  
  
"Where are you from? I've never heard of Finland before."  
  
"I'm not surprised. Finland's a small country up north, hardly anyone's heard of it." I shrugged.  
  
"Well, let's get the paperwork done..."  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
I sat in a seat opposite Prof. Oak's desk and looked at the mountain of paperwork. Most of it was on my identity, the rest of it was to do with training.  
  
"Alright, what kind of Pokémon would you like?" Prof. Oak asked me.  
  
"I haven't really thought about it. May I take a look around? Maybe I'll be able to decide then."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
So I headed out and started looking around. My eyes happened to wander over to a water hole in time to see a Gyarados fire some sort of blast at a passing Magikarp. "Nope," I muttered, turning to look the other way.  
  
I looked to the left to see an Abra bending spoons. "Don't need that, we've already got a psychic on the team..."  
  
"What?" Prof. Oak asked.  
  
"...Nothing." I continued looking for another ten minutes or so, eventually I spotted an Eevee just off the path. "What level's that Eevee at?"  
  
"Around twenty."  
  
"I'd like that one..." I turned to the Eevee and said, "Hello, my name's Chris. Would you like to come with me?" The Eevee seemed to nod.  
  
"Okay, now let's get you a Pokédex." We went back in and Prof. Oak handed me a gadget a bit like a pocket calculator. He went out for a moment and came back holding the Eevee I'd picked out. "Here you go..."  
  
"Thanks," I said as Prof. Oak handed me the Eevee. Waving at Prof. Oak, I walked out the front door. Outside, I headed for the beach a little further away from the town. I stood watching the waves, waiting. For what, I didn't know. Maybe Loren? Unfortunately, only a few seconds later a Cloyster decided I was there for its target practice. My Eevee jumped out of my arms and tried to face the shellfish.  
  
The Cloyster clamped down on Eevee. The little one struggled to get free, but ended up using up all its energy, fainting. The Cloyster aimed its spike cannon at me and fired. My hands flew up to shield my face as the spike neared.  
  
Please REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Nous ne ownons pas le Mewtwo, le Pokémon, le etc. Mais nous ownons les ourselves. Translation: If you can't guess, see earlier chapters.  
  
I also need to disclaim the names Väinämöinen, Väinämö and Väinö. None of those names are of my own invention: Väinämöinen is a name from the Kalevala, and the rest are normal Finnish names.  
  
Author's note: PG for the language, as well as for the descriptions of de-scaling and gutting fish.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I braced for the impact of the spike, but it never came. The only things that hit me were the shards of the spike which rained down on me. I uncovered my face to see Loren, still poised from Mewtwo's attack on the spike. He then turned to the Cloyster and froze in place. He was obviously having a mental conversation with Mewtwo, trying to decide what to do to the Cloyster.  
  
During the commotion I had the chance to fetch Eevee from where he'd fallen. After I'd picked Eevee up, I turned to watch Loren who stood there, unmoving. I turned my eyes to the Cloyster, who fired an Aurora Beam at Loren. He didn't seem to notice it. Loren was frozen solid and ended up looking like a small iceberg.  
  
"Loren!" I yelled, and had to force myself not to run toward him. I heard him send me a telepathic message: ~Run and take cover~ which he said surprisingly calmly considering his present situation. I watched as the whole icicle started glowing Mewtwo's psychic blue. Seconds later, it shattered into small pieces, and Loren stood there, his eyes flaming with rage.  
  
I gasped as I realised why he'd told me to get back. He was holding one of Mewtwo's energy balls in his hand. "Oh ****!" I yelled as I felt an extra surge of energy through me, caused by the adrenaline rush. I sprinted into the forest near the beach, hid behind a large rock, and turned to look at Loren.  
  
I saw him toss the energy ball at the Cloyster, and I covered my ears with my hands and watched as the entire beach was blown to bits. Ten minutes later when the dust had settled, I looked over to see the almost- dead Cloyster on the remains of the beach. Evidently this hadn't been a full-power attack, because if it had, the Cloyster would probably have been blown into sub-atomic particles.  
  
I saw Loren walk over to the Cloyster and feared the worst. He surprised me when he healed it and telekinetically sent it far out to sea with a faint splash. I came out from behind the rock and trotted over.  
  
"Way to remodel the landscape..." I commented.  
  
"I think we'd better get out of here before the newbies arrive," Loren said. Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and we were in the middle of a forest.  
  
I remembered Eevee's condition and told Loren, "I got this Eevee. Naturally it's a beginner Pokémon."  
  
"Yeah, I kinda noticed," Loren answered, pointing out the fact that Eevee was out cold. His eyes glowed blue and Eevee recovered. His eyes glowed again and I heard a telepathic voice (I'm still not sure which it was, Loren or Mewtwo,) telling me he was transferring info on himself to Eevee.  
  
Eevee's expression never changed, even when the flow of info came to a stop. However, Dim's sharp nose told me he was shocked and a bit scared, he just hid it well.  
  
Loren told me he had sent Eevee info on the both of us, mainly knowledge of the fact that we both had other people floating around in our heads. "I don't know about you, but I want to see tomorrow's headlines," and he grinned and gestured to the beach, which, it seemed, was visible. So we were in the forest next to the beach...  
  
I happened to glance at the sky, and realised the sun was starting to set. "Hey, Loren? The sun's starting to set. I think we'd better find a safe place for the night. I'd rather not wake up at oh-my-golly in the morning to find some overenthusiastic trainer trying to catch me in a ball because Dim or Eltie's* decided to take over. Eh?"  
  
So Loren teleported us to a small lake out in the middle of nowhere, which showed no signs of ever having been visited by humans, where I proceeded to build a small campfire. I was still trying to figure out how on Earth I'd get it started.  
  
"Where am I going to find iron pyrite or flint? I don't even know what the stuff looks like..." I trailed off when I noticed Loren had gone and used pyrokinesis on the campfire, setting the wood alight.  
  
"Who needs flint?" He remarked.  
  
I nodded and looked around. "I suppose we want to catch our own supper. Any idea how we're going to get line for fishing rods?"  
  
Almost in answer, Loren teleported away, returning in a few minutes with two sets of fishing line, hooks, the works. All except for the rods. I headed to one side and brought our my Swiss pocket knife, which I'd taken to carrying after my little dimension-hopping experience. Using the saw- blade, I cut down two saplings and handed one to Loren.  
  
"Let's just hope we don't go and catch a Magikarp..." I tied the end of one of the lines to my new rod, and started hunting for worms. Loren joined me moments later, and we managed to find some under a rock by the shoreline.  
  
"Okay, let's hope I didn't go and tempt fate with that comment," I said as I cast out. Eevee sat down next to me, and Loren sat on my other side.  
  
After about ten minutes of sitting there, Loren felt a nibble on his line. "I got one," he announced - and was almost pulled into the water by the force of the struggling fish. I grabbed him by the waist and helped him pull the fish in, to discover it was a rather large perch.  
  
"Think that'll be enough for you, kins?" I asked.  
  
"Should think so. AND DON'T CALL ME 'KINS!!!" I ignored his reaction and turned back to my own rod to discover something nibbling on the line. Regardless of the fact that I hadn't fished for a couple of years, I remembered enough to give the rod a slight yank, which resulted in the fish getting hooked. I, too, pulled in a perch, which was slightly smaller than Loren's.  
  
"Okay, I really wish I had one of those de-scaling blades at the moment..." I commented as I grabbed a rock and killed the fish with a sharp blow to the head. I then proceeded to cut the fish open with my knife and gut it. I really hated this part of fishing, as it wasn't very pleasant, in smell or sight. After that, I decapitated the fish and started de-scaling it - rather clumsily, since I wasn't used to doing it with a knife.  
  
By now, Loren was finished with his fish and was waiting for me.  
  
"You about done yet?" he asked.  
  
"Pick on someone your own size," I grumbled. Indeed, Loren was a good five feet nine inches, while I was a measly five feet and two inches. Which was unfair, considering the fact that I was over a year and a half older than him... The again, I _did_ overweigh him by I-don't-know-how-many-and- don't-want-to kilograms... "Yes, I'm done. My kingdom for a frying pan,**" I added, watching him as he levitated the fish over the fire until they were cooked.  
  
When the fish were done, Loren handed me mine and we ate in silence. We both gave a bit to Eevee, since it wouldn't have been fair for either of us to give up some of our own and have the other person get more.  
  
Once I was finished eating, I decided it was time to give Eevee a name. I'd already given it some thought, and decided on a name. Or rather, two.  
  
"Little one, I think you need a name," I announced, then said, "How does Väinämö or Väinö sound?" I took Väinö's mad dash into my lap as a yes.  
  
"Loren, would you be a dear and get my kantele?" I asked. "I'd get it myself, except I'd need it to go fetch it! I can't play the travel song without an instrument... It's at Haanpää***, you know where."  
  
Loren sighed, but went to fetch it, regardless.  
  
"Thanks," I said, as he returned, holding the black bag. "I owe you one."  
  
"You owe me two for the Cloyster thing."  
  
I opened the bag and pulled the instrument, out, testing the strings to find them in perfect tune.  
  
"The great wizard of Kalevala, the national epic of Finland, fashioned himself a kantele out of the jaw of a giant pike. He played such beautiful music that he could charm any animal out of hiding to listen to him play. The kantele was a much sought-after prize for Louhi, the Witch of the North, who tried, and failed, to steal it from him. You know where I got you name from, Väinö? The wizard's name was Väinämöinen. He even had the power to play someone into, and back out of, a swamp."  
  
After a short while of playing, I noticed Loren had already fallen asleep. I wasn't sure if it was from my playing, or if he'd just fallen asleep regardless. Väinö soon followed. I packed away my kantele and followed their example.  
  
*Eltie is a bit of a nickname for LT, which Guardian-Chris came up with. Hopper-Chris has started calling her that as well.  
  
**I don't think King What's-his-name would enjoy THAT version of his words in the Battle of I-Can't-Remember-What... (Not that I ever knew... I never DID have to learn English history at school... I don't even know the names of the current British monarchy...! ...Except for the Lady Diana, rest her soul, and the Queen.)  
  
***Haanpää is the name of our country place. Most Finnish farms have a name of some sort, usually the name of the family who built the farm, or of a well-known or famous owner. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer. M2 owns Loren. I own me. Everything else belong to "the big people" as M2 would say. R&R please.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
I awoke to find Loren gone and a note in his stead.  
  
'Hey Sis, gone back to reality, something to see to. Head back to Pallet with the boat that I left at the beach.  
  
Loren  
  
PS. Do NOT take the boat to Vermilion Dock!  
  
PPS. Get me a newspaper '  
  
I got up and packed away the few things we'd unpacked the night before, looking around to see if I could find something to eat. There wasn't anything, that I recognised, anyway. Väinö woke up moments later, yawning and stretching like a cat.  
  
"Morning, Väinö. Loren left a note, we're supposed to go back to the beach. Okay?" Väinö gave me a look that clearly said, "Do we have to?"  
  
"Sorry, but we can't exactly go to Vermilion, I don't want to be arrested for pinching the boat when I didn't do it!" Väinö gave in and let me pick him and my pack up, heading for the boat.  
  
Once there, I noticed there were little Post-It notes on various parts of the engine, seemingly containing instructions. I looked closer to discover the notes were numbered.  
  
1. Push boat from shore.  
  
2. Get in the boat. (Duh.)  
  
3. Prime engine. Press rubbery red button 5 times.  
  
4. Start engine by pulling rope.  
  
5. Steer. Turn to left to turn left. To turn right... take a wild guess. Throttle to speed up and slown down.  
  
6. When approaching land, SLOW DOWN!!!!  
  
7. Land.  
  
8. Kill engine. Not to be taken literally.  
  
9. Get out of boat.  
  
Feeling like a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs, I followed the instructions, hoping I wouldn't mess up.  
  
Somehow, I actually managed to start the engine and move away from the island without blowing the boat up. Since I'm all thumbs when it comes to any kind of strange machinery, it was quite an accomplishment.  
  
After about a quarter of an hour, the mainland started to come into sight, a cause of relief since my control of the boat was shaky at best. When the boat finally hit the beach, I noticed there was a crowd of people, most of them ten or eleven years old, staring around at the destruction of the beach and speculating as to what happened. I found I could hear what they were thinking. It puzzled me, until I took a discreet look around and saw Loren standing slightly further away on the beach, listening in on peoples' thoughts and sending them to me.  
  
I slowly walked over to him, and just as I reached him, I heard someone think 'Maybe it was a meteorite,' which made me double up in silent laughter. "Yeah, a Cloyster-shaped meteorite," I commented to Loren, too softly to be overheard.  
  
After a moment, a bug-catcher saw me, noticed Väinö and called out, "Oi, you! I challenge you!" Loren and I exchanged exasperated looks and I stepped forward.  
  
"Alright, it's your funeral!" I commented, then looked at Väinö. "This should be pretty easy, that guy most likely only has a couple of level five Caterpies!"  
  
The bug-guy sent out a level five Caterpie, (big surprise!) and called out "Tackle!"  
  
"Väinö, dodge it and use you own tackle!" And that was all it took to knock the Caterpie out.  
  
"Metapod, go!"  
  
"Tackle it, Väinö!" And the second critter was out.  
  
The other trainer started whining about his loss, which started getting on my nerves after a bit. I turned to Loren. "I don't suppose you could...?" I asked as I mimed hitting myself over the head. "Don't give him a concussion, just knock him out."  
  
Loren made a subtle gesture, and the bug-trainer fell down unconscious. I stepped forward and started digging in his pockets, trying to find his wallet or purse. Upon finding it, I opened the wallet and looked at the ID card. "Dudley Dursley. Sound familiar?" I asked Loren with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
I opened the money section. "Oh look. The guy's got more money than is good for him," I said as I held up two thousand-notes. "He'd be a target for pick-pockets. I think I'll relieve him of some of the risk," I said as I took one note and put the other back in his wallet. I then turned him over into a recovery position and got up.  
  
"Yo, sis. I gotta go again. See 'ya at Viridian." I turned to argue, but Loren was gone. Sighing, I turned to Väinö and said,  
  
"Ho-kay, let's go. I need to go to the Mart anyway." I started walking toward the town exit, stopping as I felt Väinö climb up my pants leg and perch on my shoulder. "Can't be bothered to walk, eh?" I asked with a smile. Väinämö shook his head, an obvious negative gesture.  
  
I started walking again, hoping to whoever was listening 'up there' (aka Heaven), that I wouldn't be attacked by wild Pokémon. Fortunately, the grass seemed almost deserted, and after a while I started to wonder why. Maybe something scared them off?  
  
When I entered Viridian, the first thing I did was go to the Mart and buy some supplies, including the local equivalent of Pan salt, which was the only kind of salt I could eat. Besides, it was healthier than normal salt. And with the kind of thing Loren ate, it was a miracle he hadn't had a heart attack...  
  
As I exited the shop, I tried to head for the route to Pewter, only to find the road blocked by an old man. "Excuse me," I said, "Could you please let me pass?"  
  
"I'm not moving until I get some coffee."  
  
I turned to Väinö and commented, "Sound familiar?" I was distracted by the sound of someone starting a fight over by the Gym. My curiousity got the best of me and I headed over to see what the fuss was all about.  
  
A man dressed in black clothes was harrassing a girl a couple of years younger than me, looking like she was about to collapse. The sight caused my inner girl-scout to raise her head. "Oi! Pick on someone your own size!"  
  
The guy turned to face me and I saw a white R on his shirt. I also noticed that my order wouldn't quite do the trick since he was at least as tall as Loren, and so I was a good foot shorter than him.  
  
"Have it your way." He sent out a Nidorino, somehow I just _knew_ the critter was at level thirty.  
  
"Great," I muttered, "Me and my big mouth... Väinö, try tackling it..." I suggested, knowing perfectly well I was in trouble. I was only glad I'd used up almost all of the money I pinched after beating the bug- catcher.  
  
Väinö was thrown back by the Nidorino's counterattack, landing in a crumpled heap. He got up again, showing a Finnish trait known as _sisu_*, which is most accurately translated to "guts". I moved over to him and pulled out a couple of potions. "Here, hold still." I sprayed the potions over Väinö, which healed him in a matter of seconds. "Now, try biting it. I know you haven't officially learned that attack yet, but you've got teeth, right? If Dim and Eltie can do it, so can you," I murmured in his ear. Väinö nodded and I backed away.  
  
I watched as Väinö successfully bit the Nidorino, which knocked it out. The Rocket sent out a level thirty Drowzee. Väinämö repeated the treatment he used on the Nidorino which resulted in another knockout. With a growl of frustration, the Rocket sent out a level fourty Koffing. I knew I was hip-deep in trouble now. "The critter will know Selfdestruct!" I said.  
  
The Rocket gave me a blank look, then grinned evilly and said, "Hey, thanks for the idea!" I slapped my head in frustration. 'Stupid!' I berated myself.  
  
As the Koffing used Selfdestruct, I thought I felt a shift in airpressure which indicated someone had teleported in. Väinö fainted from the attack, and I only just barely had time to see a vaguely human blur breeze past me and confront the Rocket.  
  
The Rocket tried to punch Loren only to have his fist collide with the hilt of a very large dagger Loren pulled out. The Rocket cried out in pain and backed away, pulling out a gun. Loren brought out a sword with a whip on the end and lashed out with the whip, snapping it around the the gun. He yanked on the sword, sending the gun flying. The Rocket tried to run away only to have the whip snap around his ankle. Loren pulled on the sword which tripped the Rocket up, knocking him out cold as he fell down face first.  
  
Loren came to me and when I looked up at him he grinned and pulled out a frying pan.  
  
"Yes! Thank you!" I cried out and practically glomped the frying pan. Loren watched and simply said,  
  
"You owe me a kingdom."  
  
*Look at the link on my author page which gives Finnish vocab. 


End file.
